


Five For Fighting

by BadDragon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Beads, F/M, Fisting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDragon/pseuds/BadDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never did this with Kate, Peter, because to her... I was Prince Charming. To them, I'm the Pet Convict. To you... I don't know..." But Prince Charming was never such a good little liar as Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five For Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).



> A Peter/Neal with Past!Neal/Kate (of course)... Sort of the Ass-filling hoosierbitch requested.... Basically some Porn-Without-Plot since I cant think of anything else right now... And the idea of this just fits, I think. Some Nervous!Peter in the beginning, but he gets into the action, and it then kind of diverts to the Neal/Kate part... So yeah... But its pretty R/Mature and short PWP, cause I feel too bad for the writing to continue butchering WC...

Neal Caffrey was in a unique position at this second... Peter Burke, his highly esteemed partner, had requested this; asked for him to try this, and he could do nothing less than comply for the man that he owed his, admitted, limited freedom to.

Not that he wasn't doing this consensually with the agent.

The deck doors were open, allowing the cool night air into the apartment, cooling his heated skin. He was hard and aching, but unable to relieve himself yet, and the breeze felt like very soft caresses on the backs of his thighs and balls. Neal kept his red face buried into the sheets of his bed while his hands were handcuffed behind his back, and his ass in the air. He was on display for Peter, and could feel the man's eyes on his backside, taking in every little shift he made on his knees, every breath that moved his flanks, and, of course, the few anal beads not inside him yet.

"Do you want another bead inside you, Neal?" Peter asked in an aroused, hoarse voice. The string of anal beads were made of metal and increased in size with each bead, and he could feel his sphincter ease open and then close with each additional bead. Neal bit his bottom lip, face still in the sheets, before nodding. 

Peter, dressed, but missing his shirt, carefully leaned toward Neal's form, and slowly eased another lubed bead into the confidence man, watching as the metal bead opened Neal's hole, stretching itself around the bead, accepting it with him continuing his firm, but gentle, pressure to add the bead to the growing pile inside. 

Neal turned his face from the sheets to suck in a breath through his teeth as he kept his inner muscles as relaxed as possible to allow the bead entrance. The many beads inside shifted and filled him further than he was okay with, but he could take it.

He felt Peter standing behind him, eyes watching as his sphincter closed over the string, the bead already inside, moving, shifting, pushing with the other beads inside him. Tonight was new for both of them, and Neal would have already had the other man inside of him, but as Peter was uncomfortable with the underlining thoughts of "going all the way" (his own words) with the conman yet, Neal had pulled out the beads as a way to ease the man into the new experience of anal pleasure.

"How does it feel? Feel alright, Neal?" Peter asked, carefully brushing a large, warm hand against Neal's ass, feeling the taut, smooth skin twitch at his touch. He wanted to see the conman like this, enjoyed seeing the man subdued and in this position, was hard seeing Neal's body taking the beads, but didn't want him to be hurt by it.

"Fine. It's fine, Peter. I feel full. Can--" Neal spoke, trying to convey as much honesty in his voice as possible, to keep the nervous man at ease. He wanted the man to touch him more, but didn't voice it, thinking of a better way to get Peter to start touching him more. "Do you want to pull them out now?"

Peter moved closer, easing a knee onto the edge of the bed, and then licked his dry lips, and watched as he moved his hands to the hanging beads still not inserted into the beautiful man's body. 

"No." Peter said simply, before easing a larger bead into Neal's ass. Just one more, just.. one... more. Neal whined, tensing up before forcing himself to relax, surprised at Peter's sudden daring. Apparently, Peter wasn't as nervous as he first assumed. The anal bead was pressed continuously into him and he could barely stay still enough to accept the motion. He breathed in deeply when it finally forced its way through his sphincter, shifting at the overwhelming feel of his ass closing around the large bead, finally inside.

He continued to breath deeply for a few more moments, slowly relaxing again, trying to ignore the shifting, rolling, moving beads inside his ass. His cock was insistently leaking precum into a wet spot right underneath him, and it throbbed with every fast-paced beat of his heart.

Peter watched the tense muscles slowly loosening, relaxing, and finally the conman was breathing regularly again. He brought his other hand up, brought them both to the globes of Neal's ass, and lightly squeezed, starting to enjoy the feel of someone other than El's ass in his hands. He pulled Neal's ass cheeks apart, watching the hole open slightly, and he could see the dull metal bead, just inside, before squeezing Neal's cheeks together. He heard Neal moan as he repeated the actions several times. When Neal shifted once again, he finally stopped, brought a hand down toward the few remaining anal beads hanging down, and gently tugged at them.

"Do you want me to remove them now, Neal?" Peter asked, then, before Neal could answer, started to slowly pull the beads out, watching that as every bead forced its way out, Neal's hole would stretch open wide, allowing the beads to be removed, but held onto them like it didn't want them to leave.

"Ah...Uhh..." Neal breathed, taking a deep breath and slowly breathing it out as the anal beads were removed one by one. 

When the last bead was removed, Neal felt Peter fingering the outside of his hole gently, slipping inside with an index finger before pulling it out again. He couldn't see Peter's face as the older man continued to feel around just inside him tentatively, but then jolted slightly at the older man's next question as a finger suddenly, assuredly started to go in and out of his hole.

"Can... can I, uh, use more than just a few f-fingers, Neal? Would that be alright?" He asked, voice not hiding the nerves of this next step, but he was obviously interested in doing it.

Neal was a little shocked at the agent's interest to fist him, but was willing to take whatever the man would give him.

He widened his stance, then spoke. "You're gonna need more lube..." Neal felt the agent ease his finger out and then the shifting of the bed as he grabbed at the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

The bed shifted again when Peter replaced his weight, and then he flipped open the bottle, squeezing out a good amount, and set the bottle aside as he smoothed the lubrication on every one of his fingers. Scooting closer, Peter brushed his fingers against a cheek, letting Neal know he was starting. 

Pulling an ass cheek away to show the conman's hole, Peter eased his index finger inside again, easily slipping inside after the anal beads earlier.

"You seem really used to this type of kink, Neal... You ever do this with Kate?" Peter said, voice not giving anything away, continuing to finger Neal's hole. Neal suddenly clenched his muscles at the last few words, stopping Peter's movements with his finger, before scooting away from the man, sitting up and away from him.

"Why would you bring her up at a moment like this, Peter?" Neal said, a slight bit of anger in his tone. The mood was shifting, becoming lost in the frustration of the FBI agent opening his mouth and spurting out a stupid sentence. His cock, once hard and heavy, while still hard, was slowly loosing the rushing blood coming to it as the blood was redirected to the rest of his body again.

Peter looked at the handcuffed conman, knowing that he shouldn't have said what he did, but he wanted to know. He knew Neal loved Kate, that they had been partners in crime for a couple years. But she was off somewhere, probably thinking up yet another way to provoke Neal into running and then becoming a felon again, but he didn't want Neal to ruin his second chance. 

He needed to know what kind of relationship they had once had, too, as there was a spark of jealousy at the thought of Neal giving himself over to another that wasn't himself. If she had done this with Neal... then he needed to figure out a way to make Neal forget her... To make her a memory and him the present... To be better, regardless of whether he was all new at this or not. And he would too. He'd find a way...

Neal stared at the agent, mind running a mile a second, measuring every word and action that might be taken because of what he might say. With a few seconds, he made his decision on what he should say to Peter.

"Kate... Kate and I were lovers, Peter. Yes, we had sex, and yes I love her still.. To Kate, I was her lover, friend, partner... We _did_ try a few things, but... I never did this with Kate, Peter, because to her... I was Prince Charming. Prince Charming sweeps the girl off her feet... I respected her, and she respected me. She wanted me, and I wanted her...

"And then I was put in prison. I have no issues with that, Peter. I don't hold that against you... And you know that there were a few cons I did with other men... Allegedly, but that doesn't mean I haven't discovered what I like and don't like. Nonetheless, the other agents don't really care for me, Peter, and you know it... To them, I'm the Pet Convict. To you... I don't know... But I'm willing to find out where this will lead us." Neal said quietly, shifting so he was sitting closer to the agent, looking into Peter's eyes, knowing the man was looking for any signs of a lie. 

Peter wasn't sure that Neal wasn't lying. The blue-eyed man stared right into his eyes, and he wanted what the conman said to be true, his jealousy not wanting this new... whatever it was, to have been shared with anyone else before him, but... He knew it was illogical to want that. He took a deep breath, letting it out of his mouth, letting it go. It wasn't like he could ask Neal to go back and take back all his other relationships, and despite Neal admitting he still loved Kate, Peter was determined to erase her from his mind. 

He scooted closer to Neal and pulled the still handcuffed man to him, pulling the key to the cuffs out of his pocket. He unlocked the cuffs without turning Neal around, and then brought the slightly raw wrists around and kissed the marks, his marks. 

"I want to see where this goes, too, Neal. Whatever happens." Peter said, before they laid down, the mood had been broken anyways, Peter shucking his own slightly wet pants and boxers, before pulling the conman to him. He fell asleep soon after, while Neal stayed awake for a little bit longer. 

He had lied to Peter, of course. It was what the agent had wanted to hear. He did want to see where their new relationship went, but he hadn't been truthful about his past relationship with Kate-- why would he? Peter didn't need to know that, while Neal had considered himself Kate's Prince Charming, and had been everything he could for her, she had been very much a dominatrix in their sexual encounters. 

And she had, indeed, been the one to start their games, and had been the first to try using anal beads on him. He hadn't minded; Neal quite enjoyed the anal stimulation, but he wasn't going to tell Peter that, as the older man obviously had issues about it. 

Neal fell asleep dreaming about past relationships and what this new thing with Peter might entail...

 

_[[ Kate pushed Neal down onto the bed, falling with the beautiful man. She landed ontop of him, legs on either side of the man as she held his head possessively and kissed him hard. The confidence man opened his mouth to her tongue, meeting half way into the kiss as he quickly began to undress the beautiful woman._

_They had been apart for a week; him doing a quick switch and grab from a private collector, while she had been enjoying a vacation with someone that didn't matter, as she waited for Neal's return... The reunion at the restaurant, in public, forced them to a minimum of glances, touches under the table, and Mozzie quickly leaving the two after finishing his meal. They had quickly left themselves, making their giddy way to the hotel they had splurged on before getting to the suite and hanging up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign._

_They broke apart, Kate sitting up and dipping her head back as Neal raised his hands to her breasts, palming them through the bra she wore. She quickly looked down again and ripped open his own shirt, pushing his hands down to his sides and scratching down his chest, leaving marks trailing down to his pants, which she quickly opened and pulled down, baring him to her heated gaze._

_She bent down, suddenly gentle, and softly brushed her lips against his, before smirking at Neal and sliding down to his cock, quickly becoming hard, and gripped it in her soft, small hands. A quick lick from base to tip had Neal jolting his cock into the air, hips thrusting up. She pulled away to look up at him, a grin on her face._

_"Ah, ah, ah, Neal! Keep those hips down, or I'll go find someone else." Kate said, both knowing she would do it, just to leave Neal burning with need. Gritting his teeth as she suddenly took the tip of his cock into her mouth and trying to keep from thrusting up, Neal could only do as she demanded._

_She hollowed out her mouth before dipping further down Neal's cock, humming to create more pleasure for him and raising up until just the tip rested in her mouth again. She then continued her up and down motions, eyes staring and watching Neal fight to not thrust his hips. She continued this for a few more moments before slowly letting his cock slip out of her mouth._

_Crouching over him, she used a hand to push his hips apart. Neal moaned at this. They had only done this a few times before, but Kate loved this, pleasuring Neal in such a debauching, sinful way._

_Neal moved his thighs apart, opening himself for her. He whimpered as she rose, moved over to the nightstand, and returned with a latex glove and lube._

_"Grab your legs, Neal, I need room." Kate demanded, watching as he did so before sitting on the bed again, slipping the glove onto her right hand and quickly slathering some lubricant onto it. She shifted over to his open form, bending down over his nether region, nipping his inner thigh, and sucked at his balls, licking and gently nipping at them as she slipped a finger into Neal's ass right away._

_"Agh!" Neal shouted at the sudden stimulation, moaning as she finger fucked his ass and licked his balls. He had jutted up his hips, but Kate pushed his hips down, and moved her unoccupied hand down to her own nethers, fingers slipping under her skirt and bypassed her wet panties to her cunt._

_When his cock started to drool with precum, she slipped another finger into his hole, watching her fingers slipping in and out quickly._

_"Feel that, Neal? Do you feel my fingers in you?" Kate asked, adding a third finger, ignoring his slight whimper of discomfort, growling the questions against his cock, licking at the precum gathering on his flat stomach._

_"Ah, ye-yes! Oh god..." Neal whined, hips fighting her weight and starting to follow her motions, hips thrusting to match her fingers entering and exiting his hole. She began scissoring her fingers, stretching his hole, and working on adding a fourth finger into him. He hissed in pain at the added stretch, but took it, hips following her movements, cock hard and leaking._

_Kate rubbed herself before adding three fingers inside herself, moaning at the quick stretching her fingers were doing, feeling hotter and hotter. She was soaking wet and getting hornier to boot, and Neal moaning at the anal stimulation was just getting her more worked up._

_Quickly pulling her fingers out after quite a few minutes of four fingers working his hole, Kate speared her fingers, planning to ease her thumb inside his clenching ass before she allowed him to cum. She slowly eased her fingers, thumb tucked as close to the other fingers as possible as she eased the loose hole open further than it had been opened before._

_"Ready, Neal?" She asked breathlessly as she continued without a word from Neal. Neal was too busy relaxing his anal walls andd sphincter._

_"Nngh!" Neal cried out, breathing in deep breaths and letting them out in gasps as her thumb slowly slipped inside along with her four other fingers. "Oh, too much! Too much! Agh!" She 'shhed' him_

_"You can take it, Neal. Breath. Relax your muscles, thats it..." Kate calmed him, slowly easing her fist slightly out and then back inside his clenching ass, four fingers in her own cunt as she pleasured herself. She nipped at his balls, seeing that his cock had softened just a bit, before continuing her motions with her fist, knowing he'd start to harden when he loosened up a little more._

_Though he had slowed his thrusting hips to no motion as Kate had added her thumb, pleasure slowly began to build again as the stretch and feel of her fingers inside him started to feel good again. Moaning out, Neal started lifting his hip again, meeting her thrusting fist half way before feeling her exit him again._

_"Oh! Oh! Agh Y-ye-yes! Oh, Kate, oh...Mmph." Neal let out a stream of noises as the fisting continued, before his thrusting hips froze as he suddenly came from the anal stimulation. Cum splashed onto his stomach, and his raised legs slightly lowered, but Kate wasn't finished yet. Slowing her fisting to a slow push and pull, she started fingering herself more rapidly._

_Neal had rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he came, and the feel of his clenching muscles over her hand started her own orgasm as she moaned out Neal's name, fingers moving in and out of her soaking cunt. Toes twitching and curling as her own orgasm washed over her, Kate eaed her gloved fist out of Neal's now gaping asshole, fist gliding out with ease from the lube and smooth surface as Kate leaned down, lapping at the cum on Neal's stomach._

_Neal moaned at her tongue, legs lowering from her grip to surround her with his heated skin. She slipped up from his cock to lay her full body on his, kissing at his smooth chin, before leaning up closer, and kissing his mouth, deepening the kiss for him to share in his taste. She slid the glove off her hand and tossed it to the floor._

_"This was definitely something to try again, don't you think, Neal?" Kate purred to him. Exhausted, Neal could do nothing more than agree. The delicious ache from his loose hole a good hurt, as they slowly fell asleep in each others arms...]]_

 

END


End file.
